


Punky und der Herzenspirat

by FuckingBeetlejuice



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: Bela sells ice cream, M/M, OFC is called Misfit, farin is a stupid idiot who seduces people with his kinda punky look and open mouth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice
Summary: Jan ist nervös, weil der Eismann ein ganz hübscher Junge in seinem Alter ist. Misfit ist stolz auf Jan.





	Punky und der Herzenspirat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hier geht es ausschließlich um die Bühnenfiguren Farin Urlaub und Bela B, auch wenn Farins weltlicher Name gebraucht wird. Misfit ist eine Eigenkreation. Viel Spaß!

Farin war nervös, denn am Tresen stand ein ganz hübscher Junge in seinem Alter. Er hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und sah aus, als wäre er aus einem Unzucht-Musikvideo gesprungen, oder vielleicht einem der Ramones oder Sex Pistols. Auf jeden Fall war er wunderschön und Farin schnappte nach Luft, denn er hatte vergessen wie man atmet. Er war sich außerdem fast sicher, das das halbgeöffnete Hemd des Mannes irgendwelchen Hygienevorschriften widersprach.. was ihm komplett egal war, obwohl er sich meistens an Regeln hielt. Hygieneregeln, Straßenverkehrsregeln, seltener Sachen die sagten das er nicht auf das Grundstück durfte. 

Er grinste kurz, als dieser Gedanke durch seinen Kopf ging und kratzte sich am kopf, wodurch er seine Steckdosenfrisur nur noch weiter verwurschtelte. Gedankenverloren ging er weiter bis er schließlich am Tresen stand, wo ihn bereits der Mann mit den faszinierenden Augen, wie Farin gerade feststellte, erwartete. 

“Und das ist jetzt so.. dein Ding oder was? Leute mit halboffenem Mund anstarren bis sie dir und deinem halbgaren Punkerlook verfallen?” Grinste er hämisch und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Farin war fasziniert von seinen Händen. Und er hatte TATTOOS. Unser Protagonist klappte seinen Mund ein paar mal auf und zu, während sich seine Zunge bewegt, aber es kamen keine Wörter raus. 

“Mann, du musst ja ‘n guter Küsser sein.” Stellte der Herzenspirat hinterm Tresen fest. “Wat willste’ jetzt fürn’ Eis, Punky? Ick hab nich’ ewig Zeit.” Farin hob zwei Finger und sammelte sich innerlich für seine Bestellung. “Ick hätt’ gern einmal zwei Kugeln Erdbeer und einmal eine Schoko und eine Vanille und deine Nummer.” Sprudelte es aus unserer blonden Lovemachine hervor. Der Eismann hinterm Tresen lachte, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, Farin war wieder fasziniert von seinen Augen und schrieb dann, mit einer furchtbaren Sauklaue, seine Telefonnummer auf den Bestellblock , den er in einer Hüfttasche trug. 

“Das macht zwei Mark. Und deinen Namen.” Farin führte jetzt schon einen innerlichen Freudentanz auf, ließ das Geld in die Hand des Mannes fallen und grinste ihn an. “Jan, Jan Vetter.” Strahlte er, stopfte das Papier in seine Arschtasche und rannte beinahe, hochrot und mit den beiden Eis in der Hand, direkt aus dem Laden.

Misfit hatte sich mittlerweile mit ihrem Hund in den Schatten gesetzt, wo sie auf Farin gewartet hatte und streckte ihre Hände nach dem Eis aus. “Du bist ein Schatz, Großer. Wenn du von dem Typen nich’ seine Nummer hast, geh’ ich zurück und mach das für dich.” Lächelte sie beiläufig und begann zu grinsen als Farin den Zettel hervorkramte. “Ick bin stolz auf dich.” Nickte sie und Farin rollte belustigt mit den Augen.

‘Ich hab in 10 Minuten Schluss, warte auf mich und du kriegst meine Nr;-)

BelaB.’

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Ja, ich habe unironisch das Wort Lovemachine benutzt. Ja, das ist vielleicht eine Anspielung auf BITG.


End file.
